Gravity Gun
Gravity Gun is a mod which adds the Gravity Gun, an item (based on the Gravity Gun from Half-life 2) which allows you to pick up blocks, mobs, and players, and shoot them, or move them to a different position. It can be used to move pesky blocks, and get rid of annoying Creepers, Players, Sheep, and almost anything else. Usage Left clicking with the Gravity Gun will create a blast that will push entites (such as the Wendigo or the Trent from Lycanites mobs) in front of the player away, and if holding something, will launch the held item. Right Clicking will bring entities toward the player, and when they are close enough they will be picked up. The Gravity Gun will pick up blocks with right click, and right clicking again will put down the block. And the Supercharged Gravity Gun is almost equal to the normal Gravity Gun but only this time attracts more blocks to you but you can not throw them all at once. Crafting ;Normal Gravity Gun ;Supercharged Gravity Gun Notes *Another way to get the supercharged Gravity gun is to hold the regular one and get struck by lightning. Some good ways to accomplish this are to create a Mystcraft age and add lots of "Charged" symbols, or get struck by certain types of bees, or activating a twilight portal. Another way to get hit by lightning is to activate a Division Sigil at an Enchanting Table at midnight. *When using the Super Charged Gravity Gun and picking up a creeper, if you happen to shoot the creeper at the ground, mountain side, monster, etc.; will cause the creeper to explode upon contact (Creeper must be about 4-11 blocks away to explode on contact) However, this does not work when using the normal Gravity Gun unless edited in the config file. *It is possible to use the gravity gun similarly to a silk touch pickaxe on certain blocks. You do this by picking them up and dropping them while they are in the same block as a torch or a planted seed block. This does work on spawners; however, they will turn default into pig spawners. *The Supercharged Gravity Gun also is different by the fact that if you launch a block at a wall, the block will bounce off the wall. The gravity gun however, will make the block stick to the wall. Known Bugs *If a player who doesn't have flying privileges (such as not being an operator and/or flying being disabled on the server) is picked up using the Gravity gun, they will be kicked from the server due to it thinking that the player was flying. This is confirmed to occur in the Direwolf20 pack; however, this may not happen in other modpacks containing the Gravity gun mod. Known Exploits In the ultimate pack and some others, you can craft multiple regular gravity guns, and build a Twilight Forest portal to be struck by lightning. This will supercharge the guns. Then, you can use an Uncrafting Table to make nether stars easily. Each gun costs nine levels to uncraft. In multiplayer, if two people with gravity guns pick each other up they will start levitating and can fly by pointing in the desired direction, including up or down. Using this, one person can aim up, and one person can aim in a certain direction to get to far away destinations quickly. Category:Tech World Category:Feed The Beast Ultimate Pack Category:Direwolf20 Pack Category:Mods Category:Pages with broken file links Category:IndustrialCraft 2